


What if?

by NotReallyMe (NannaSally)



Series: Empire Forces [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cruelty, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NotReallyMe
Summary: an alternative ending to Belonging





	What if?

ALL CHANGE

A few days later, much changed in the slave’s life. His Master was called away just after breakfast to deal with a message in the office. While he was gone the door to the residence opened and in stepped the Supervisor. The slave was even more certain that not only had he met her before but that she was dangerous.

“Hello Pritcher.”

He looked around to see who the Supervisor might be talking to.

“No Pritcher, I am talking to you. Have you remembered me yet?”

“Sil…Synester?”

“Yes Pritcher, I am Synester. How clever of you to remember. You are coming with me.”

“But my Master has not told me too, he expects me to be here waiting for him.”

“Your Master does not tell you everything slave, he has ordered that you are to come with me.”

The slave found this impossible to believe. His Master had promised him never to let him go. Never to let him be used by another. Where was his Master now?

“Beloved Master” he called out to the communicator. But there was no reply.

“Slave, your Master cannot save you this time. I am taking you and you can do nothing about it.”

“Beloved Master, help me.” cried out the slave. Again there was no reply.

“He is not coming Pritcher. He is dead.”

“Dead!! No, how, why…where is my Master?”

“Yes, he is dead Pritcher, or at least he will be very soon. Bring him in here.” The Supervisor called out, and the door opened to reveal the slave’s Master being dragged in between two strange looking men.

“Drop him there.” 

She removed a gun from her belt and the slave watched helplessly, now held by the two men, as the Supervisor held the gun to his Master’s head and pulled the trigger. The slave knew his Master must be dead but now he pulled himself from the grip of the two men and rushed to his Master wanting to help him, longing for him not to be dead. But dead he was. The slave began to howl, rocking himself back and forth on his knees beside his Beloved dead Master.

“Remove the slave.”

And Pritcher left his Master’s rooms for the last time hauled backwards between two cyborgs at the mercy of Synester. Yes, he remembered her now. She was cruel yet enticing, dangerous yet beautiful. Easy to hate but hard to resist. And she had killed his Master.

******************************************

“Slave, I expected better of you. You have been excellently trained, dear Jorge demonstrated that to me. And I have found the tapes he recorded of all his encounters in his private rooms. So I know that you know how to behave in the way a good slave should.”

“I am not your slave Synester. I am Pritcher and I am and always will be your enemy.”

“Now slave, you may not use that name. If you do I will punish you.”

“Which name would that be, Synester or Pritcher?”

“Both. Now kneel.”

When he did not obey she signalled to her cyborgs who forced him into the kneeling position before her.

They had been struggling with this for two days since she had removed him from the Base and he was determined he would never willingly submit to her. Not only did he know her of old but she had killed his Beloved Master and he had promised never to belong to anyone else.

Part of his mind was dealing with the loss of his Master. Part was dealing with realisation of who he actually was. And a large part was wanting to get his hands around Synester’s neck and throttle her slowly and up close where he could see it.

In some ways his recent experiences held him in good stead. He could not be intimidated by being naked when all around him were clothed. This had become irrelevant to him. He was less easily cowed by the idea of rape as his body had become accustomed to being invaded by another. And he had been beaten and survived. He knew without a doubt that his survival abilities were of the highest order. Succumbing to his Mast...to Jorge had been the means of this survival for the last 2 years. But he would not submit to Synester.

On her part, Synester had been intrigued to come across Pritcher in the possession of one of the Empire's Base Commanders. She knew that personnel from some planets insisted on slave owning as a privilege of rank and she was not averse to the actual idea of slave owning. She just wanted to control her officers as far as possible and having met Base Commander Jorge she had felt compelled to exert her authority. Discovering that he owned Pritcher of all people as a submissive slave had fuelled her desire to humiliate Jorge and then to acquire his slave for herself. 

So first she had taken Jorge to bed in front of Pritcher, and then she had taken Pritcher and killed Jorge. Now she found that submission to one did not automatically mean submission to another.

Synester used Pritcher’s collar and manacles to constrain him, chaining the wrists together behind his back and then to his collar. And she had found other items of interest which she had laid on her desk.

Pritcher was naked, kneeling before her and she was excited by the prospect. If he would not submit to her, she would force him. She had also found Jorge’s jar of pills in the bathroom cabinet. That explained a lot – how could such a man really know what a woman like her needed. She now had her cyborgs force one down Pritcher’s throat. 

As Pritcher’s body began to react to the drug, she shed her uniform and stood proudly before him.  Yes, her body was magnificent, maintained by a high metabolism, a dislike of sitting still too long and the best that modern medicine could offer her, which was a lot. She had always enjoyed sex as a symbol of her power, taking whatever she wished wherever she wished and now she wished to take it from Pritcher.

She leaned over him as his penis began to rise and stroked it. “Ah, slave you do want to submit to me.”

His snarl prompted her to turn to her desk and pick up the first item – a gold metal ball gag which she forced between his teeth. “You will please me, you will submit to me and you will call me Mistress. You will. I will make you.”

She watched him for a time, added the shackles to his ankles and then motioned for her cyborgs to carry him to the daybed in the corner of her study. They lay him supine across it and moved the chains to anchor points on the bed leaving him spread eagled with his penis now totally erect. Synester walked towards him swaying her hips and smiling her evil best. “Ah slave, Jorge was right. You are beautiful, just like this. Now I will take what I want.”

She straddled him and lowered herself on his cock without preamble. She was not interested in giving pleasure, only in taking it. She held in her hand the gold cockring Jorge had used. After a few thrusts she leaned down and placed it around his penis trapping it erect for as long as she liked. And she decided to like a lot today.

She continued to rise and fall on Pritcher’s penis moving until the head contacted her in just the way she most enjoyed. Then she began to squeeze him with her muscles. Yes, this was good. This was just what she needed. A slave to be her sex toy whenever she needed him. Jorge had the right idea after all. She came with abandon, calling out and flinging her head back. Then she stood straight up and stretched and looked down at Pritcher still spreadeagled in position, still erect and now with the cockring showing.

She decided to leave him there for a while and to use him again later. She walked towards the head of the bed and looked down on him. “Now slave, are you going to be sensible and call me Mistress? I am your Mistress now, you are my slave. And you will submit to me.”

Of course he could not coherently answer with the ball gag in place, but she imagined him agreeing, willingly giving his body to her to use as she wished.

“I have an appointment now, but I will return to you as soon as I can. Be a good slave and maybe I will allow you to kiss me and have some pleasure yourself.”

*******************************************

On her return Synester used her new sex toy again, indulging herself in ways difficult to manage with a partner who also expected to be pleasured in return. There was no need for foreplay, kisses or insincere affection. This was better than any electronic device she had ever used, and it was all hers.

She reluctantly removed the cockring this time as she did not want her new toy damaged – just yet. But she did not offer her slave any release for his long held erection. It could just go down slowly while she continued to admire him.

She had her cyborgs release his chains from the daybed and sit him upright in her line of sight while she continued to work from her desk, glancing over occasionally. His hands were chained now so that he could not access either his penis or the ball gag. He could just sit.

She wondered why she had never tried this before. She had been aware of slavery, as most citizens were, but had considered it to be unnecessarily wasteful of resources. Now she changed her mind. At least for her…

***********************************

Synester continued to enjoy her slave, her toy over the next few days. In between sessions she had her cyborgs release his chains and remove the gag, wash him and feed him. When he refused to eat they forcefed him and injected appetite enhancers. He was not going to be allowed to damage himself yet. And with every meal he was fed another of those tablets.

Synester was an expert at habituation, and she knew that with the proper treatment, she could ensure that just thinking about her would give her slave an erection against his will. It would become easier for him to give in to her than bear the ache of a continuously unrelieved cock. Just give her some time and she would have him eating out of her hand, if that was what she wished.

Her slave was beautiful. She had always admired him in the past and his last couple of years of physical labour with a lack of worry had only enhanced his attractions. He looked slimmer, fitter, younger even.

She made her plans. Much as riding his erect penis was thrilling, she wanted him to want her. She wanted him to do some of those things she had seen on Jorge's tapes. She wanted him to lick and suck and nip her body all over, submit to her will, be her willing receptacle. Yes that was it, she wanted him to be willing.

Still, she had never been averse to assisting her experiments to reach their conclusion. A little more drug enhancement could well be useful. There was one she had used successfully when interrogating a suspect, turning them into a willing informant for her purposes. It was tasteless, colourless and just a little was needed on a regular basis. However, it would be amusing to let Pritcher – that is, her slave, know he was being used.

So she added the drug to a rather nasty vitamin concoction in his sight, then had her cyborgs forcefeed it to him. He nearly gagged over the taste but they continued til it was all consumed.

"Slave, you are mine now. Mine to use as I see fit. Jorge used you too gently and I think you don't enjoy gentle, do you. I know what you would like better than you do, and I will give it to you if you give me what I want."

The drug had begun its work and Pritcher momentarily looked horrified, before subsiding into a glazed stupor. It was ready.

"You may release him now."

She walked up to her slave and instructed him to stand. Both drugs were working, the erection was showing and he stood as she ordered. "Follow me."

She led him to a large, lush bedroom. There were thick carpets and mirrored ceilings. Obvious cameras were in the corner. She liked her victims to know their fate. It added to her thrill.

"Strip, slave."

As he did she insisted. "Speak to me"

"Yes."

"Yes what? I know you know, so do it."

"Yes Mistress."

"There," she purred, "that was not so hard was it? Now you may massage my back. You are going to do for me what you did for Jorge. If you can't remember it all, perhaps you would like to view the tapes with me. Now that's a pleasant thought."

She lay on the therapy couch and the slave retrieved the scented oil and massaged her back.


End file.
